Creepypasta the Fighters/Sexual Offenderman
Bio Sexual Offenderman is an member of the Slender family and is the younger half brother of the Slender Man. Unlike most of his species however, he prefers to go after young women, almost similar to that of an Incubus. He is known for his flamboyancy and for being a complete goofball when not after men.Smexy, as his nickname he was given,is a very kind and gentle man,but most people dont get to see it because the rest of his half brothers shut him out.But don't be fooled by this sad sounding slender,if you're a woman you better stay away.He will corner you and offer you a rose.The roses,red and blue are most common,but any color can be summoned from the pockets of this younger brothers trench coat.Some can even be a rainbow color,always vibrant in color and petals soft to the touch.Smexy sometimes has bouts of depression,sometimes going so low into it that he drinks it away.He didn't want to be shut out by his family,but that was something he couldn't really control.Nowadays,Slender Man and the rest of his brothers are okay with him,the younger slender brother having stopped drinking and smoking altogether......except some weed once in a while. Powers/Weapons He possesses the same powers as his eldest brother Slender Man, but is able to summon white tentacles instead of black. He is also an expert womanizer and once he has his victims in sight, he uses his tentacles to corner them and offer a rose......the choice of which depends on you.He is also able to summon any type of drug at will,chloroform being his favorite to use.He uses daggers and swords to defend himself from his brothers,the ones that wish to kill him. Movelist Special Moves *Tentacle Wrap - Wraps opponent in tentacles, squeezing the life out of them. *Black Fire Of Offenderman - Offenderman launches a fireball at the opponent. *Elastic Man - Offenderman stretches his fingers to smack the opponent. *Smoky Walking - Offenderman teleports behind the opponent. *Camo Strike - Offenderman turns invisible for a limited time. If he's hit, he counters. *Dashing Incubus Cradle - Offenderman spins at an angle, slicing the opponent. *Throw - Offenderman grabs the opponent in a chokehold then slams him/her onto the ground. *Reverse Throw - Offenderman wraps his tongue around the opponent's legs, then whips him/her to the other side. Super Move pain all around he put pain all thru out the body until it gives up then the person will die from strangulation Creepy Finishers *Slenderly Bliss - Offenderman throws a rose at the opponent. He then walks up to her striking a romantic pose and saying "Come on, baby." He then wraps his tentacles around her and drains her of her own blood until she blows up. If the opponent's male, the rose gives him the old rule 63. *Licky-Licky - Offenderman uses his large tongue to lick the opponent before he lodges it in his/her head, pulls off said head upon retracting his tongue, and eats it. Friendship *Offenderman waters the ground at his feet, causing roses to blossom. Poses Intro *Ofenderman appears smoking a cigarette before he flicks it away and says, "Are you ready for me?" If the opponent's female he says, "Let's go, baby!" Win *Offenderman sniffs a rose, then throws it at the ground. Victory *Offenderman takes a victory smoke then walks off. Win Quotes *"Thank you very much." *"Don't hate me just because I am beautiful!" *(vs. female opponents) "Oh, the fun is just beginning." Arcade Mode Intro *Offenderman felt empty for some reason. Even though he had a lot of fun "playing games" with females, he felt a weird connection to them. But alas, he was not able to live out his dreams. That was until he had heard about a god that was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. Offenderman decided maybe this wish could satisfy his hunger for love and lust. Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Offenderman got what every man could only dream of; a harem full of gorgeous women. Best of all, these women were immune to his powers and would be with him to satisfy his hunger to love and lust. Now, the former Incubus Slender being had found pleasure at last and that was good news not just to him, but to women everywhere. Notes *He uses a lot of Demitri Maximoff's moves from Darkstalkers. Even Slenderly Bliss is based on Demitri's Midnight Bliss. *His Licky-Licky is based off of Reptile's classic fatality. *His ending is based on the Vocaloid song "Madness of Duke Venomia". *Here's the list of genderswap forms: **Slenderman - Slenderwoman **Jeff the Killer - A Nina the Killer look-alike **Homicidal Liu - A female version of Liu **Eyeless Jack - http://kiki-hyuga.deviantart.com/art/tromfeelsker-genderbend-time-Jasmine-358643732 **Creepyblack Ghost - Ghost in MoeMon form **Ben Drowned - The Elegy of Emptiness but with Zelda rather than Link **The Skin Taker - A female skeleton **Tails Doll - A female gijinka version of the Tails Doll **Smile Dog - A female gijinka version of Smile Dog **The Rake - A female version of The Rake **Suicide Mouse - Monochrome and depressed Minnie Mouse **Zalgo - A girl in a devil costume **Herobrine - A Minecraft girl model with pure white eyes **Sonic.exe - Human Amy.exe **The Observer - A female Proxy in glasses **Lost Silver - A female Pokémon Trainer **Happy Appy - http://batterylifecat1234.deviantart.com/art/genderbent-Happy-appy-D-371458745 **Laughing Jack - Laughing Jill **B.O.B. - B.O.B. with censored boobs **Seedeater - A girl in a seedeater mask **Mr. Widemouth - A brown-furred version of Greta from Gremlins 2: The New Batch **Splendorman - http://itzeldrag108.deviantart.com/art/Splendorwoman-441345366 **Himself - http://itzeldrag108.deviantart.com/art/Sexual-Offenderwoman-441140980 **Enderman - A pink Enderman wearing a bow **Ticci-Toby - Genderbent Toby **BRVR - A bloody MoeMon Pikachu **Bloody GIR - A bloody female gijinka version of GIR **Horace Horrible - A female pirate (or wench, if you will) **SCP-457 - A burning woman **SCP-049 - A female plague doctor **SCP-076-2 - A female version of SCP-076-2 **Dr. Clef - A female doctor (no, not a nurse) **SCP-993 - A female clown **El Segador - A nun **The Rage - A female version of The Rage **Ralph - An emo teenage girl **Pyramid Head - Scarlet Doll **Mr. Stripes - A female version of Mr. Stripes **Samuel Kingsley - A girl in a Victorian dress **Johnny Ringo - A female version of Johnny Ringo **Raptor King - A female version of Raptor King **Christian Brutal Sniper - A female sniper **Reggie - A female version of Reggie **Kagekao - A female version of Kagekao **Mr. Welldone - A female version of Mr. Welldone (think of a hunched woman with pipes lodged into her back) **Bloody Painter - A female painter **SCP-106 - A female zombie (likely not a Spitter from L4D2) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Creepypasta the Fighters